Anywhere
by GCG23
Summary: So, here is my version of the missing two weeks of Chuck and Sarah's honeymoon. Please R&R


**ANYWHERE**

**By GCG23**

Firstly, what a season finale! It was filled with everything you would expect for a Chuck season finale. By the way I truly love the angry/aggressive Chuck. So sexy!

I must admit though that the cliffhanger was good but I however feel that the Intersect should be something that should only belong to Chuck. But it is going to be interesting to see what Morgan does with it.

And I most definitely needed something for the Chuck and Sarah honeymoon. They could have at least given us a montage or a tiny clip. Josh and Chris better put something in the first episode of season 5.

So this fanfic is what I would have imagined happened on that honeymoon. I promise it won't be explicit but as tender loving as my previous fanfic.

So here goes…

By the way, I do not own Chuck or anything related to it. Because if I did, I would most definitely have this as a scene in it.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah walked hand in hand onto the private air field, to board their jet for their honeymoon. They were still dressed in their wedding attire. Chuck held the envelope that Hartley left for them, securely under his arm. He could not afford to lose a billion dollars in a few hours. They were still both in shock from the wedding gift Hartley and Vivian had given them. However there was no way either of them were going to not except it.<p>

Once Chuck waved bye to Morgan, he and Sarah boarded the jet.  
>"I have one more surprise for you," Chuck told Sarah as she got comfortable in the recliner. She looked up at him quizzically as he opened the door to the captain's cabin. A man walked out and removed his hat saying,<br>"Where to Mrs. Bartowski?" Sarah looked completely dumb founded as the man told her to just pick a place for their honeymoon. Chuck smiled as his _wife _gave the most adorable confused face any human being could ever give. She put her finger to her chin and gave a serious look as she began to think of a perfect place for the two of them.

She had been to many places in her spy career but right now she wanted to visit a place neither her or Chuck had been to. As she scanned her memory of different places, her mind finally picked one. She looked up at Chuck and suggested,  
>"Bora Bora?" Chuck scanned her face and saw the uncertainty. He walked to her and took her hand in his saying,<br>"Sarah, don't worry too much about picking the right place. If you don't like it there we'll just hop back on this jet and head somewhere else." Sarah's lips curled up into a smile as she held onto his hand.

"So, to Bora Bora?" he asked her one more time. She answered by simply nodding her head. The captain agreed and walked back to his cabin to begin their journey. Chuck took his seat next to Sarah, whilst still holding her hand. Once they were air born and the seat belt sign was turned off, Chuck got up and opened a bottle of champagne. He poured a glass for her and himself.  
>"To you, Mrs. Bartowski," said Chuck as he tapped his glass against Sarah's. Sarah reciprocated by saying,<br>"And to you Mr. Bartowski….. and to two weeks of just you and me."

They both drank to the toast and settled their glasses on the table next to them. Sarah got up off her seat and walked toward Chuck who was standing in front of her. Chuck watched her approach him. She looked angelic in her white wedding dress. It was almost as if she were floating to him. All the thoughts of how he almost lost her seeped through his mind. A sudden piercing pain coursed through his heart and he decided right there that he was not going to bring up that event on their honeymoon. So he simply threw the thought in the back of his mind.

Sarah reached him and slowly glided her hands over his upper torso. She wanted so desperately to take off his suit coat and do what she wanted to do with him from the moment she had seen him standing in front of her at the alter. But however, she knew that she had to restrain herself until they got to the hotel on the island. Sarah really did not want to have sex on a plane, for the first time as a married woman. She already pictured what that moment would be like, and it most definitely did not involve an uncomfortable airplane seat.

Sarah placed her hands on the sides of Chuck's cheeks and stared into his eyes. For just a moment she saw a look of pain pass through his gaze, but it had suddenly disappeared. She did not want to ask him so she just pretended not to see it. Her gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips; his pink, lush and soft lips. Without a single word uttered between the both of them, she guided his lips towards hers. It was a quick kiss at first but then it exploded into something not even Shakespeare could conjure up in his wildest dreams. Chuck's hands gripped Sarah around her waist and pulled her body against his.

His lips spread over Sarah's as she granted him access to her supple mouth. He seeped his tongue inside and slithered it across Sarah's. An uneasy moan escaped Chuck's mouth and that only caused Sarah to illicit one of her own. They parted from each other's lips for a quick breath. As their lips parted they breathed the same air. With their foreheads plastered together and their bodies heaving for oxygen, they both realised that they were not going to be having sex on an airplane for the first time as a married couple.

"Honey…. I think… maybe we should….. stop," Chuck barely managed to tell Sarah as he tried to control his ragged breaths. Sarah simply nodded realising that if they were to continue on the path they were both going on, things would happen that neither one of them would want to happen on an airplane.  
>"Yeah, you're right. I guess there is plenty of time for…. that," Sarah agreed as she took her seat and drank a bit of her champagne. Chuck just shook his head and smiled at his wife.<br>"Anyway, I think we should get all the discussions out of the way, before we land," Chuck said as he retrieved the white envelope from inside his jacket pocket. Sarah turned her head to Chuck as he opened the envelope.

Chuck read the contents of the documents aloud and Sarah listened attentively. She still could not believe that Hartley/Volkoff would give them nearly a billion dollars as their wedding gift. She guessed that even though it was a lot, they probably tried to compensate Chuck and her for all the terrible things they went through. Once Chuck finish read out the document he turned to Sarah,  
>"So, now that we are millionaires or rather almost billionaires, what shall be our first purchase Mrs. Bartowski?"<p>

Firstly, Sarah just loved being referred to as Mrs. Bartowski. Every time she heard it her heart lifted and a great smile was planted across her face. Secondly, she knew that they had to be smart about the decisions they make with the money. They both lost their jobs with the agency and right now being unemployed did not sit well for Sarah.  
>"Well, Chuck we got to be smart about this. We can't make rash decisions," Sarah explained to Chuck as she tried to devise a plan.<br>"Okay. We have about 11 hours to make a decision. So why don't we sleep on it for a little while and then wake up and decide?" Chuck offered to Sarah. She really did not want to sleep but the last few days had been so gruelling on her body that the sound of sleep sounded like heaven.  
>"Yeah, you're probably right. Sleep does sound good right now. I should go and change," Sarah told Chuck as she woke up from her seat.<p>

"No!" Chuck blustered out. Sarah's eyes shot wide open at his sudden spurt. She just looked at him with an exasperated look upon her face. Chuck calmed down then reached out for her hand.  
>"I meant no," he said in a softer way.<br>"There's something I want to do when we get to the hotel. So, please don't change. I know it's a lot to ask of you and you must be feeling so miserable…." Chuck tried to explain to Sarah the reason he wanted her in her wedding dress, but he was stopped by Sarah's finger that was placed firmly against his lips.  
>"Chuck, it's okay. If you want me to stay in the dress, I will. It's not a problem," Sarah tried to placate Chuck.<p>

He pulled her toward him and she landed on his lap. Her white wedding dress draped over the both of them. Chuck reclined the seat into a bed-like position and Sarah nestled herself in the crook of his neck. She fastened her arms around him and he did the same. Chuck planted one final kiss on the top of Sarah's head and then whispered into her ears,  
>"I love you, Mrs. Bartowksi." Sarah smiled widely she then lifted her head a little bit and kissed the side of Chuck's neck whispering,<br>"And I love you, Mr. Bartowski." With that they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

About 3 hours into the flight, Chuck and Sarah were still fast asleep. They both really needed a good rest after the terrible ordeal they both had gone through. After another two hours of sleep Sarah woke up to a beaming idea. She finally realised what they should do with the money and how they would be re-employed and rebuild their lives. It would not be exactly like the agency but they could still be spies. She nudged Chuck awake. His eyes and voice were laced with sleep but he was still aware enough to listen to Sarah. She sat up on his lap and revealed her plan to him,  
>"I've got it! I know exactly what we should do with the money. It will be risky but I think we can pull it off." Chuck looked entirely confused as Sarah explained her revelation to him,<br>"Sarah, honey what are you on about?"  
>"Chuck, we will buy the Buy More!" she stated to him. Chuck expressed a look of shock and bewilderment.<p>

"Buy the Buy More? Why would we do that?" he asked her as an electric smile coursed through her face.  
>"We'll buy it and everything under it. So, we'll have Castle. I have a contact for weapons and a gulf stream. We'll be our own bosses." She told Chuck with complete confidence in her plan.<br>"Sarah, I think I'm missing a beat here. What exactly are you on about?" Chuck asked her again. Sarah tapped Chuck across the head and then explained further,  
>"Chuck, we'll be spies but we won't be working for any agency."<br>"Sarah, do you mean like freelance spies?" Sarah smiled at the term Chuck used to describe what she was taking about.  
>"Exactly Chuck! Give me your phone." Chuck did as he was told and reached for his Iphone in his jacket pocket.<p>

Sarah's fingers quickly went to work on the phone as she typed out a message. After about 1 minute of silence between the two and Chuck constantly staring at Sarah as if she were crazy, Sarah clicked one last button and the message was sent.  
>"I just sent Buy More Corporate an email. There's no way they're going to turn down our offer," Sarah told Chuck who was still a little dumb founded. He put the phone back into his pocket and let out a heavy sigh saying,<br>"I sure hope you know what you doing Sarah, because this feels a little too risky for me." Sarah grabbed hold Chuck's hand and kissed the back of it, she then whispered to him,  
>"This will work Chuck. Trust me." Chuck instantly melted at the sincere remark from Sarah. He of course knew he could trust but this may put the both of them in danger. And that most certainly is the last thing he'd ever want to happen.<p>

So, for the next few hours of the flight Chuck and Sarah sat and strategically planned exactly how they were going to form their little off-shore spy agency. This was the first time they planned something as a married couple. Chuck smiled to himself as the thought coursed through his mind. Just as they finalised the last details of the plan the Captain announced that they were landing in 10 minutes. Chuck glanced down at his watch and realised that they were discussing the plan for the Buy More and their new jobs for the last 5 hours of the flight.  
>"Well, I think that about does it," Chuck said as he put the pieces of paper, which contained the plan, inside the white envelope. The jet finally landed and Chuck and Sarah ready themselves to get off board. Sarah peaked outside and saw that it was night. She held onto Chuck's hand and whispered into his ear,<br>"I hope you're ready for the best two weeks of your life Chuck." He turned to her and saw the most seductive look he'd ever seen on a woman's face.

Chuck instinctively gulped and Sarah laughed out loudly at the uneasy feeling she created in her husband's disposition. They walked off the jet and breathed in the fresh air of the still night. The sound of clashing waves cascaded their ears and the sight of the deep dark blue sea stirred rampant feelings within them. Sarah had that bewildered mixed with amazement look cast upon her face. Chuck turned to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips. Chuck hailed for a taxi as the pilots loaded off their luggage. Chuck tipped them and then climbed into the car along with Sarah. The taxi driver turned to the two of them and asked,  
>"Honeymoon? Where to newlyweds?" Chuck smiled widely at being identified like that. Sarah looked at him as she realised they did not call in advance for a booking,<br>"Ummm Chuck, we did not make any reservations." Chuck looked as stunned as she did. He racked through his brain as he tried to work up a solution,  
>"Well, Sir can you tell us what the best hotel is on the island?"<br>"Mr?"  
>"Mr and Mrs Bartowski," Chuck told the taxi driver. The man pulled out a pamphlet and passed it over to the newlyweds. Chuck looked through the pamphlet and just decided to pick the best one. He pointed on the pamphlet to the place he picked,<br>"Okay. So, to the Four Season it is," the taxi driver said as he pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"Four Seasons? Chuck wouldn't that be a bit pricey?" Sarah asked out of concern for Chuck's choice. Chuck gazed at Sarah and placed an arm around her shoulders saying,  
>"Honey, I think we can afford it. Don't you?" Sarah caught the smile cast upon Chuck's face. He patted the spot where the envelope lay inside of his jacket pocket.<br>"So, you two picked the perfect time for a honeymoon," the man said whilst concentrating on the road ahead of them.  
>"Really, how's that?" Sarah asked.<br>"Well, at this time of the year, not many tourists visit. So, you guys will basically have the island almost to yourself. Perfect for a honeymoon," the taxi driver explained to Chuck and Sarah.

"Perfect," Sarah said as she looked up at Chuck who was quite engrossed in the taxi drivers' conversation. After a few minutes on the road Chuck and Sarah arrived at the hotel. As soon as Sarah stepped out of the car all eyes were cast upon her. There were whispers of 'wow, she's beautiful' and 'gosh, what a lucky guy' flowing between staff members. To Chuck, Sarah looked like an angel sent from heaven. The lighting of the hotel accentuated her features. Every now and then Chuck stole glimpses of Sarah as she walked into the lobby of the hotel.  
>"What?" Sarah asked as she caught Chuck staring at her. He walked up close to her and pulled her body against his. Staring deep into her eyes he said,<br>"You just look so beautiful." Sarah gave Chuck a shy smile but was quickly interrupted by the receptionist.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs?"  
>"Car... Bartowski. Mr and Mrs Bartowski," Chuck said to the receptionist.<br>"We need a room for two weeks. It is our honeymoon," Chuck explained to the receptionist. She smiled at the couple,  
>"So I see. Which would you prefer; a normal double room, single room, bungalow..." as she offered them choices of different rooms Chuck quickly butted in,<br>"How about the best suite you guys have." The receptionist smirked at Chuck request. Sarah just shook her head at her husband's new way of saying 'money is not a problem'. For the next few minutes Chuck went about filling in the required details and personal information, whilst Sarah decided to look around the place. She found the indoor pool, along with a gym and a cocktail bar. She gathered a few pamphlets of activities that were held on the island, such as scuba diving, hiking, canoeing etc. Sarah was really looking forward to doing all the activities with Chuck. She however knew that it was going to be quite a mission to get them both out of the room, but she gladly accepted the challenge right there.

Once Chuck was done he made his way over to Sarah and ushered her to the elevator.  
>"You know, you can be a little more discreet with the money," Sarah said whilst they were on their way up to their room.<br>"Sarah, c'mon you know I just want you to have the best for the next two weeks right? And anyway I just bargained my way into free breakfast for the whole honeymoon," he explained to Sarah. They finally reached their floor and with a huge smile on her face Sarah almost ran out of the elevator. The bell boy left their luggage in suite and gave Chuck the key.

Just as Sarah was about to take a step into the room Chuck pulled her back.  
>"This is why I wanted you to stay in the dress," Chuck said as he bent down and lifted her into his arms. Sarah was completely taken by surprise and a loud laugh escaped her mouth as Chuck hefted her body into his arms. He carried her over the threshold with ease. Sarah had a smile plastered to her face. They both took in the sight of the room. It was exquisite! Fully furnished with every type of accessory you could think of. Chuck's eyes darted to the Playstation 3 in an instant. Sarah thought that he was about to put her down, but instead he carried on walking further into the suite, with her in his arms. Chuck opened the door to the bedroom and what they both found completely took their breath away.<p>

The room was beautifully fitted with gold trims on the wall and ceiling, there was a huge sleigh bed in the centre of it and a 70inch plasma TV plastered on the wall. Both of them smiled to each other. Neither could believe the luck they'd both got themselves into. Chuck walked into the room and placed Sarah down. Standing behind her whispered onto her neck,  
>"And, this is the other reason I wanted you to stay in this dress."<p>

Sarah felt his strong hands glide up against her body. He kissed down her neck and she tilted her head back to allow him better access. Chuck's fingers found the zip of the dress in no time. Sarah slowly snaked her arms around Chuck's neck as he nibbled at her shoulders. Chuck pulled down on the zipper of the dress. Sarah felt the material fall away from her body. Soon, she found herself standing in a pile of material on the floor. She turned around in Chuck's arms to face him. He looked at her as if she were the most precious jewel in the world. Truth be told, that's exactly what Chuck thought of Sarah and so much more.

His hands cascaded over her body with ease. It was no surprise to Chuck that she was not wearing a bra. However Sarah did have on a pair of white lace panties, which completely took Chuck's mind to a lust filled daze. She then moved to release him of his suit jacket, allowing it to fall to the carpeted floor. Sarah loosened Chuck's tie with both hands as he drew tiny circles around her waist with his fingers. As Chuck watched Sarah, all he could see was a content smile on her face. He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead as she fully removed his tie.

Sarah closed her eyes at the feel of Chuck's lips on her forehead. It sent an electric shock through her system. Her fingers moved from the collar of his stark white shirt to the clear buttons standing between her and Chuck's warm skin. Her eyes were trained on Chuck as she undid one button at a time. Chuck's hands were resting at the base of Sarah's back the whole time. Once all the buttons were undone and Sarah could see his tan skin seeping through the middle of his shirt, she slid her smooth hands under his shirt and gripped his shoulders. Chuck just stood there watching his wife work her magic on him. He marvelled at the way her eyes glistened every time she looked at him and the way she slightly licked her lips consistently as she came in contact with his skin.

Chuck was in awe of his wife.

Sarah's fingers gripped over his arms as she slid the shirt down Chuck's body. Her eyes finally made full contact with his body; his wide shoulders, tanned skin and growing pecks. Once the shirt hit the ground with the rest of the clothing on the floor, Sarah slithered her hands all over Chuck's chest ever slightly coming to the edge of his pants. Chuck couldn't resist the temptation of Sarah constantly licking her lips anymore, so without any further delay he bent down and captured Sarah's lips in a hot searing kiss that left them both a little disorientated. Chuck gathered Sarah into his arms, squashing her body against his. He kissed her feverishly, washing his tongue over hers in an instant. Sarah groaned deep into Chuck's mouth causing him to grip her hips a little tighter.

As he started to back her to the enormous bed in the middle of the room, his feet became tangled with the clothing on the floor. He almost fell over but Sarah, still using her spy skills, managed to keep him upright with ease.  
>"Woah! That was close," he told her as she laughed at his shocked look on his face. He then let go of Sarah's body and bent to first pick up Sarah's dress.<br>"What are you doing?" she asked as he began to walk away from her with her dress in his hands.  
>"I don't want your dress to get ruined on the floor. And I also don't want to trip over it and end up spending the rest of our honeymoon with a cast on," he explained to her, looking sincerely into Sarah's eyes.<p>

Sarah offered him a lop sided grin and watched him saunter away. As he turned away to put the dress in the walk in closest, Sarah's eyes were instantly attached to Chuck's bare back. What she found on his back sent her heart rate into a complete frenzy. Her eyes widened and her mouth became slightly ajar. Chuck's back was covered with two pieces of thick, white Band-Aid's. Each piece sat on either side of his shoulder blades.  
>Sarah became a little stumped for a few seconds as she watched him place the dress on a little counter in the middle of the walk in closest. She did not know whether to scream or run to him, so all she could do was call out his name,<br>Chuck?"

He smiled at the dress and then headed back to Sarah. As he walked back to her he looked into her face and saw a distressed look upon it.  
>"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked a little worried.<br>"Turn around," she told him as they now stood opposite each other. Chuck scrunched his eyebrows in confusion to her request,  
>"Wh..." before he could finish his question it suddenly dawned on him as to what disturbed her.<br>"Oh! You saw the... Band-Aids?" he asked and told her at the same time.  
>"Look Sarah, it's nothing. I'm fine," Chuck began to tell her as he knew she was getting worried. Now it was Sarah's turn to scrunch her eyebrows together.<br>"How can you tell me it's nothing, Chuck?" she questioned him as she walked toward him.

As Sarah strolled toward him, he tried not to be distracted by her bare body being exposed to him. Sure, he'd seen it countless of times but for some reason, not known to him or her, every time he saw her body his breath would quicken and his mouth would become a little dry. Even to this day, on their honeymoon, he still could not believe he was married to this woman.

"Chuck! Hello, earth to Chuck," Sarah waved her hand over Chuck's eyes to get him out of his trance as his eyes were transfixed on Sarah. Chuck finally snapped back to reality,  
>"What? Sorry, kind of zoned out there. What were you saying?" Sarah just shook her head at him. She raised her hand to his face and cradled his cheek,<br>"Chuck, tell me what happened, please," Sarah pleaded with Chuck, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Chuck let out a breath of air saying,  
>"Deker." It was just one name that stirred a whole lot of feelings, angry feelings, inside of Sarah. Her hand instantly formed a very tight fist.<br>"I'm going to kill him!" she profusely said. Chuck's eyes widened at Sarah's response he grabbed her hand and slowly opened her tightened fist,  
>"Woah! Sarah, baby, it's okay. Look, I'm here and fine. Calm down, sweetie," Chuck said as he tried to placate Sarah.<p>

Sarah looked up at Chuck and asked,  
>"Is it... is it bad? I mean, the wound... is it painful?" Chuck stared into her eyes and saw so much of pain. He brought his hand up to her face and gently rubbed her cheek, saying,<br>"Well, no. I never actually saw it. My mom put the Band-Aid's on so... but it doesn't hurt that much." Sarah continued to stare into Chuck's warm eyes.  
>"What happened?" Chuck swallowed thickly and moved his hands to the sides of Sarah's arms.<br>"We were ambushed outside of the hospital and I thought that the intersect was going to be enough... but I guess I couldn't out run a taser," he told her with a thick voice. Sarah's eyes shot open as the word 'taser' was spoken.  
>"You were tasered?" she asked out of disbelief and horror.<br>"Yeah, c'mon it wasn't that bad. Besides the pain settled after a few hours. But my mum did pack some ointment and extra Band-Aid's that I have to apply for a few more days. Or maybe you can apply it," Chuck said trying to use his seductive tone and his legendary 'Bartowski eyebrow dance'.

Sarah gave him a coy smile but Chuck could see that her mind was elsewhere. A sullen look fell upon her and all Chuck wanted to do was make her forget about everything he'd just said. Pulling her against his body he held onto her tiny form. He was trying to soothe her but was unfortunately kind of distracted by her breasts being squashed against his chest. He shook the thought away and slowly began rubbing up and down her back.  
>"Hey, c'mon now Sarah, I don't want you worrying all right? You've been through a lot over the last few days and I'm here to take care of you, okay?" Chuck told her as she placed her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his body.<br>"I know you want to do that, it's just... I can't stand the thought of you being hurt. It's just too much for me and...," Sarah tried to explain to Chuck as her body began to heave against his chest and as she tried to hold back the tears. He quickly stopped her by grabbing her face by the chin and planting a soft sensual kiss on her lips.

"I'm here Sarah, with you and I'm not going anywhere," he told her as they parted for air. Sarah gazed into Chuck's warm inviting eyes and blinked once, as a sign of agreement.  
>"Now, Mrs. Bartowski, can you let me take care of you?" he asked with a slight smile edged at the corner of his lips. Sarah nodded her head up and down. Chuck then bent down and swept Sarah off her feet, carrying her across his arms. Sarah shrieked at the sudden movement. Chuck watched as her breasts bobbed up and down and her stomach tightened. Sarah hooked her arms around Chuck's neck and laid a soft kiss to his temple. She felt so secure in his arms, which were definitely bigger that from the time they first met. Sarah glanced behind Chuck to the mirror on the other side of the room. She saw the way the muscles in his back tightened, even with the two white Band-Aids on either shoulder. Sarah instinctively licked her lips at the sight.<p>

Chuck walked with her in his hands to the king sized sleigh bed in the middle of the room. It was strewn with golden silk sheets and large continental pillows. Chuck laid Sarah down on the bed and watched her body sway a little. The contrast of the golden sheets and Sarah's white skin with her white lace underwear was not hard to miss. Chuck stood next to the bed and admired his bride. Sarah held a constant smile on her face as she watched him kick off his shoes and start to climb onto the bed. Sarah eyed him as he climbed up. Chuck looked at her and stopped in his tracks as he saw Sarah's eyebrows rising.  
>"What? Why do you look angry?" he asked out of pure confusion. Sarah crossed her arms over her bare chest and said,<br>"Oh, so why do I have to strip down to my underwear and you don't?" Chuck first gave her a completely confused/ deer in the headlights face, but then the realization kicked in and with a simple,  
>"Oh!" he jumped off the bed.<p>

He watched Sarah with a smile on his face. Her eyes were glued to his fingers that were lingering over his belt buckle. She got tired of waiting and decided to take things into her own hands. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, her face placed right at his crotch section. Sarah leaned forward and gently kissed Chuck's fingers that were hovering over his belt. He looked down and smiled at her. He then tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. With such utter silence in the room Sarah could actually hear Chuck swallowing as his nervousness tried to get the better of him.

Her fingers deftly went to work on his belt buckle and the buttons of his suit pants. Once all the bonds were free, Sarah slowly moved his pants down his legs looking up at him all the way. He just had his black boxer briefs on. Sarah could see the effect she was having on him. Chuck stepped out of his pants and watched as Sarah went back to her original position of sitting up by the headboard in the middle of the bed. Then she began to slide down, allowing her white lace panties to ride up, until her back was flat against the bed and her arms were hooked above her head. Chuck admired the way she just laid there waiting for him. His eyes glanced over her body, head to toe, especially not missing her ample breasts.

Chuck climbed onto the bed and reached Sarah, placing each knee on either side of her hips, followed by each hand on either side of her head. He held his body up above hers, towering her. Sarah relished in the feel of him sitting on her hot centre. She seductively licked her lips in anticipation of his next move. He slowly lowered his head for their lips to meet. After a torturously slow descend, Chuck finally met Sarah's lips. It was first a brush against her lips, and then Sarah lifted her head up to fully capture Chuck's mouth in a sensual kiss. It was a lust filled kiss as Sarah quickly protruded her tongue against Chuck's lips, asking for entrance. He gladly obliged as Sarah wiped her tongue along Chuck's. He immediately released a low guttural moan into Sarah's mouth. Sarah smiled as she enjoyed the reaction she was causing upon Chuck. Her fingers instantly gripped his shoulders, feeling the Band –Aid's. A slow pang of pain passed through her heart as the thought of Chuck being tasered and laying on the floor in pain, played in her mind.

She quickly tried to throw the thought away. Chuck soon lowered his body on Sarah, until he placed himself perfectly between her legs. Now it was Sarah's turn to moan out loud at the feel of Chuck's erection pressed tightly against her. He instantly placed his hands on the sides of Sarah's body, holding her in the same position, as he rubbed himself up against her. Sarah was soon breathing heavily and had to break the kiss for air. He pulled his lips away from her face and began kissing down Sarah's jaw to her neck. She rubbed her fingers into the back of Chuck's hair, slowly gripping it tighter at every feel of him against her. He nibbled and pecked against Sarah's neck as he began to descend to the valley between her breasts. He placed one gentle kiss to the spot and Sarah felt like she could not take anymore.

Using all her skills she possessed she used her toes to shed Chuck of his boxer briefs. Using her big toe she slid the boxer briefs down the side of Chuck's thighs, Sarah finally rid him of the barrier between the both of them. Chuck picked himself up into a kneeling position in between Sarah's legs. He gripped the panties at the side of her hips slowly pulling it down. Sarah lifted her bum off the bed and watched as her panties slid down her legs. Chuck held onto Sarah's ankles as he finally let the panties fall to the floor with his boxers and pants. He kissed from her ankles to her calves and up to her inner thighs. Sarah closed her eyes tightly at the feel of his lips on her sensitive skin. Her fingers were buried in his hair, pulling a few times as he reached her hot centre bit by bit.

Finally Chuck reached Sarah's sensitive folds. He sucked upon it deeply causing Sarah to scream out,  
>"CHUCK! OH MY GOD!" He was sure the whole hotel may have heard but he continued his relentless assault upon Sarah's womanhood. After spending a good considerable amount of time down there Sarah had to bring Chuck back up on her body or else she would have lost it right there. Well, that was precisely what Chuck was trying to do. As he slid back up on Sarah's body and came into contact with her eyes Sarah breathlessly said,<br>"Condom, now!" Chuck was a little afraid and turned on with Sarah's reaction. He quickly dived to the side of the bed on the floor where his pants lay. He frantically searched for his wallet. Once he found it, he reached in for the foil wrapper. Throwing his wallet back on the floor, he landed back on Sarah.

"You better have bought a whole strip," Sarah told him as she took the condom from his hand. Chuck grinned at her and reciprocated,  
>"Boxes! Sarah, I bought two boxes." Sarah's eyes shot wide open as she continued opening the wrapper.<br>"Well, someone thinks they're going to get lucky these two weeks," Sarah stated in a sarcastic manner. Chuck deadpanned at her and then asked,  
>"Well, am I wrong?" Sarah opened the wrapper and her hands headed down toward Chuck's throbbing erection. Placing it on him she whispered into his ears,<br>"No, Chuck you're not wrong. You're definitely getting lucky these two weeks." He swallowed deeply and closed his eyes tightly at the feel of Sarah's hands on him. She smiled up at him as he placed himself at her entrance.

Before Chuck could enter Sarah, she called out to him,  
>"Wait!"<br>"Oh my God! What? Did I hurt you?" he asked out of concern. She placed her palms on his cheek quickly saying,  
>"No, no, no, no, no. It's just... this is going to be... our first time... as being married... you know?" His lips automatically formed a smile as she said exactly what he was thinking. He slowly caressed her cheek and bent down to place a gentle kiss on Sarah's lips.<br>"I know," he stated as he gazed into her hazy blue eyes.  
>"I love you, Sarah," he professed to her. Sarah continued to look into Chuck's dark chocolate brown eyes saying,<br>"And I love you, Chuck."

With that Chuck slipped into Sarah completely burying himself to the hilt. There was a moment of no movement at all as they both adjusted their bodies accordingly and savoured the feeling. Chuck buried his head into the crook of Sarah's neck as his breathing began to increase. Sarah brought his head out of her neck to look straight into his eyes. They looked intently into each other's eyes, each trying to tell the other exactly how much of love they felt for one another. Chuck brought his hand down Sarah's body to hook it behind Sarah's knee. He pulled up against her knee allowing himself to fall deeper into her. Sarah moaned out at the feel of him going deeper and deeper. Chuck placed his mouth directly over hers as they breathed one breath.

He continued to rock against Sarah every time feeling her squeeze him tighter. Sarah instinctively threw her hands up behind her head. She placed her palms flat against the headboard pushing against it. Every time Chuck pushed up against her, she would press her palms firmer on the headboard, meeting Chuck's thrusts. She cried out loud as the amount of pure ecstasy coursed through her body. He exited her in one swift movement, causing Sarah to pout a little. But he re-entered her in one quick movement that made her back arch and lift of the bed. Chuck grabbed onto the small of Sarah's back that was now off the bed. He held her body in the air and continued to thrust in and out of her. Sarah held onto Chuck as her hands curled around his neck.

He placed her back down as his arms gave way. Both knew that they were reaching their end point. As Sarah tightened around Chuck, he knew right there that she was not going to last. He locked eyes with her knowing that he was the key to her release. With her mouth parted, Sarah gazed into the loving eyes of her husband. She saw pure love coursing through his gaze and in that very second a single tear drifted down her cheek. Chuck was a little confused a first but after a few seconds realization dawned on him. They were married! They were together, forever. Everything that happened over the past four year had seemed so irrelevant because the only thing that mattered now was their future, as one. He bent down and kissed the trail of the tear, slowly rubbing the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

With that Sarah came around Chuck in a shudder. Chuck held onto her body, whispering in Sarah's ear,  
>"I've got you." Chuck watched in awe as his wife convulsed under him. Moaning out his name and how much she loved him. He soon found himself not being able to hold on anymore. With his face now pressed into the side of Sarah's neck and Sarah's lips kissing his shoulders, Chuck felt himself become unhinged. He released himself within Sarah's hot centre. As they both came down from their high and their bodies began to regulate, Chuck slowly exited Sarah. The empty feeling overwhelmed Sarah and a little pout popped up on her lips.<p>

Chuck rolled off Sarah and onto his back, still breathing a little heavy. They both stared up at the ceiling, smiling.  
>"Wow! That was..." Sarah said as her chest heaved up and down.<br>"Amazing!" Chuck finished her sentence with enthusiasm. Sarah nodded up and down in agreement with Chuck's choice of word. She rolled over onto her side and used her elbow and hand to hold her head up. She looked at Chuck. He had his famous Bartowski grin splayed over his face. He turned his head to look at her. Using his fingers he pushed back some loose strands of hair over her ear. He picked his arm up and signalled her to scoot up against him.  
>"Come here," Chuck said in a whisper.<p>

Sarah came up to the side of Chuck's body, nestled her head into the crook of his neck, draped her leg over his and hugged her arm around his torso. Chuck held onto her tightly as they both just relished in the feel of their bodies being so close. Sarah released a deep sigh in contentment.  
>"This is perfect," Sarah said breaking the silence. Chuck rode his hand up and down Sarah's back.<br>"Yes, it is," Chuck said looking down at her.  
>"Chuck, do you think we're going to actually see this place?" Sarah asked with an evil grin sprawled on her face. Chuck was a little confused and asked,<br>"What do you mean?" Sarah looked up at him. Chuck saw a mischievous grin on her face and a little a bit of fear coursed through him.  
>"Well, we're going to have our work cut out for us. We have to get through two boxes of condoms, so..." she said as she smiled widely at her husband. Chuck quickly searched his brain for a quick come back,<br>"Well, if I had my way we could probably get through those boxes in one day." He rubbed his nose against Sarah's.

"Hmmmm, I may just hold you to that Mr Bartowski," Sarah said with a seductive tone. With that Chuck reached over to lie on top of Sarah again. As he moved his arm over her and onto the bed, to hold him up, a surge of pain coursed through his shoulder blade, causing his eyebrows to furrow together and a little sound to escape his mouth. His arm began to tremble and he fall onto his back again.  
>"CHUCK! What happened?" Sarah asked frantically sitting up and looking down at her husband. He grabbed his shoulder and tried to massage it, the look of pain still on his face.<br>"Nothing, nothing. Sarah I'm fine. Just put my arm down... on the bed... wrongly," Chuck managed to say as the pain continued. Sarah's face was now in shock.  
>"Chuck, you're not fine. Stop saying you're fine, okay!" Sarah said through an angryworried face. Chuck stopped massaging his shoulder and looked at her through wide eyes. There was a moment of silence as they both stared at each other. Sarah's eyes softened as she spoke quietly,  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just... you need to stop saying you're fine... when you're not. Look, I know you want to take care... of me, but... I'm here to take care of you, just like I've always been."<p>

Chuck swallowed deeply as he tried to contain his fear. He placed his hand on her waist and drew small circles on it.  
>"I know. It's just... <strong>I <strong>want to do it... for you this time," he said through big puppy dog eyes. Sarah tried her best to avoid them by huffing loudly and adamantly saying,  
>"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI! If you don't let me take care of you right now, those boxes are going to take an exceptionally long time to get empty!" Chuck instantly stopped what he was doing and lay firmly on the bed, not moving a muscle. He looked at her and said in military tone,<br>"Yes m'am!" Sarah tried to stifle a smile as she kept her agent face on, saying,  
>"Good! Now, turn your perfectly shaped ass over so I can get a better look at the wound." Chuck immediately did as he was told. Sarah watched as his white ass came in full view of her. She pinched it slightly, causing him to jolt a little, then she straddled his lower back.<p>

* * *

><p>You like?<p>

Remember please R&R


End file.
